


Familial Ties

by rxdleader



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: M/M, all i wanted was to write about boys touching eachothers butts, but instead it turned into this weird flamon fic, help me, idk what I was thinking, none of the tamers characters will appear though, this is a tamers au, with digimon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdleader/pseuds/rxdleader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Takuya goes missing Kouji does all he can to find the best friend everyone claims is dead. After three years, he had almost given up hope until something different happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what im doing with this nor do i know where im going. i have a vague impression of what i want to happen but thats about it. also, i only have two chapters written out as of posting this so??? dont expect this to be any good either bc this is my first digimon fic and?????????????????????????????? 
> 
> bc this is an au none of the characters went to the digital world so nobody really knows each other, kouichi will probably appear later on and everyone else probably will too but i cant really write anybody yet so this will either be shit or the greatest thing ive ever done, thats all up to you.
> 
> also im using the sub terms so if youre a fan of the dub i hope that doesnt bother you that much.

 

  August First.

 

  It felt like any other day to him, or so he thought.

 

* * *

 

 

  "What do you mean you have to work late?!" his mother Yuriko yelled into the phone as she stormed around the kitchen "You're going to miss Shinya's birthday party!"

 

  "Tell him to hurry up and come home!" his younger brother Shinya had cheerfully called from his spot on the floor.

 

  "Cheh, how boring" Takuya scoffed "Just come home already"

 

  "Oi, Takuya" his mother had yelled as he attempted to take a strawberry from the top of the cake in front of him, he rolled his eyes and and stuck his frosting-covered finger into his mouth.

 

  His blinking phone on the table next to him had drawn his attention away from his parent's argument.

 

   _Do you want to start?_

 

It had read, there wasn't a sender listed, and even though Takuya knew this was how people got kidnapped, he was still extremely curious as to what the sender had meant; start what?

 

  He stood up from his chair and pocketed the phone.

 

  Screw it.

 

  He accepted.

* * *

 


	2. death.png

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry fam im garbage

Saying that Minamoto Kouji didn't know what to do with himself was a huge understatement. 

Exactly three years ago his best friend Takuya had gone missing, and after about a year everyone had just concluded that he was never coming back. Not Kouji though, if he new anything about Takuya it was that he wouldn't just disappear that easily, because if there was one thing Kouji was, it was stubborn.

\--

Kouji really liked going for walks in the park late at night, the crisp Autumn breeze rustled through the leaves giving off a tran it gave him time to think. Tonight though, his walk was anything but, it was loud and disrupting in contrast to almost every other night; tonight someone was fighting.

"LOOK OUT!" 

A moment later he had been pushed to the ground, a fireball whizzing overhead.

"You really are stupid you know" it was a humanoid fox creature that had knocked him over "I mean, how does someone just walk into a digital field without even noticing?"

"Digital what?" Kouji asked, finding his voice.

Before the boy had time to respond, another fireball smashed into the ground about a foot from his head "Augh, I don't have time for this!" 

There's a yell from the nearby forest and the ground shakes and another fireball flies through the trees, hurdling towards Kouji. Every fiber of his being was telling him to move but his body just refused to respond.

"Get out of the way you idiot!" the fox boy yells, pushing Kouji away for the second time and getting hit by the ball of flames himself.

Something about this boy makes Kouji want to protect him, he isn't sure what but he hesitantly stands between the fallen boy and the large metal dog, currently stalking its way out of the forest.

"Hey!" the dark haired boy calls out as the creature clomps forward. "Get out of here!"

Time slowed to a halt as it came closer but Kouji stood firm, he wasn't sure what he would do if this boy got hurt on his account.

Suddenly there's a blinding flash of light and just as quiskly as it came it was gone, so is the giant dog which is a huge relief, but there's also a weird walkie-talkie looking device in Kouji's hand and an unconcious fox creature behind him.

He carries the boy home, too exausted to really care about how strange his night has been; hopefully his parents don't mind too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its short i know but i wanted to post another chapter just 4 u ;)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this is kinda short and a little wonky with the wording, i wrote that scene from memory bc i didnt have wifi when i first put it into my notebook and bc the first episode is kinda boring so...


End file.
